A typical solid-state imaging device has a light receiving unit which adopts an embedded photodiode structure.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 55-120182 discloses a so-called layered solid-state imaging device, in which a photoelectric conversion layer is formed on a control electrode comprised by the solid-state imaging device, and a transparent electrode layer is disposed on the photoelectric conversion layer, and which converts optical information to an electric signal with a favorable SN ratio by applying the effect of a voltage applied to the transparent electrode layer to a control electrode via the photoelectric conversion layer.